


man after midnight

by jessequicksters



Series: dim sum drabbles [10]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gothic, Gowen is Sabrina's son, Gowen is Sophie and Sabrina is basically DONNA, Mamma Mia! AU, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Single mother Sabrina, this prompt was truly something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: (for the prompt: mamma mia, gothic)Sabrina's son Gowen casts a summoning spell to meet his maybe-fathers. Harvey Kinkle, Nicholas Scratch and Caliban, Prince of Hell, all arrive on Sabrina's doorstep that evening.
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Reader, Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Series: dim sum drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732507
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: dim sum drabbles, hekiv's CAOS collection





	man after midnight

**Author's Note:**

> changed the title! oops, it used to be gimme (a man after midnight)

Witchcraft is a tricky thing at the best of times. If you’re not careful, it can upend your entire life in a blink of an eye—and you won’t even realize it. It’s even more dangerous when its users share a certain temperament.

Desire and mischief aren’t two things that are often linked with one another, but Sabrina thinks that the root of mischief is desire—the desire to see what would happen if you twisted the fabric of reality in some way, to see what would remain standing when the calamities ravaged your carefully cultivated life.

Her life was never exactly carefully cultivated, but she thought she had been keeping up the illusions well enough.

“How could you do this? How could you do something so reckless and irresponsible and something that you knew would put me in a difficult position?” Sabrina says to Gowen, shaking off the familiarity of the words.

Her warlock son was dressed up to the nine’s in a suit and bowtie, wearing a particularly proud grin after casting that summoning spell that sent shivers up Sabrina’s spine from the other room.

“You know I had to know,” Gowen replies. “You’ve always known, my whole life, that that’s all I’ve ever wanted to know. Mother, I am getting married soon and I would like to walk down the aisle with my father.”

Sabrina really needs a calming potion to face the night ahead. She steps forward and fixes Gowen’s red leather bowtie, pressing their foreheads together and offers a warm embrace. He’s shaking a little, as nervous as she is, but they’re in it together now. They always have been.

The doorbell rings and the crow caws. The windows fly open and the cold spray of the salty sea breeze flies into the room.

Two of them walk towards the window to look down at the driveway of their cabin on top of a cliff. Three men are standing there. Harvey Kinkle. Nicholas Scratch. Caliban, Prince of Hell himself.

Sabrina’s at least certain that her son isn’t made of part clay. And then she notices that same wicked glimmer in his eyes. But he also shares Nicholas’ smile. And when he was sixteen he was undeniably just as mortal as she was at his age, making Harvey a very likely candidate.

This is going to be a long summer.

**Author's Note:**

> written as part of a quarantine fic challenge with [illea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea)


End file.
